1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a current control circuit and a method of controlling current in an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used in system-on-chip (SOC) applications in various ways. Here, desired performances and sampling speed vary in each application. Accordingly, desired performances vary in ADCs when used and an operating frequency (frequency of a sampling clock signal) also varies in ADCs.
However, a bias current of ADCs according to the conventional art is regularly generated, regardless of the frequency of a sampling clock signal. As such, when ADCs use a bias current generated at a constant rate, regardless of the frequency of a sampling clock signal, power may be unnecessarily consumed.
For example, in an ADC designed to use a bias current of 100 mA that corresponds to a sampling clock signal of 80 MHz, even when a sampling clock signal that has a lower frequency than 80 MHz is input, a fixed bias current of 100 mA is used so that power may be wasted.
For example, since power consumed in an ADC is high, unnecessary power consumption as described above may affect semiconductor devices or systems.